Jin
"Petarung bergairah dari Silver Knight" Main Info *'Nama :' Jin Kaien *'Umur :' 17 *'Hal yang disukai :' Seni bela diri, Amy. *'Hal yang dibenci :' Kacang-kacangan, pimento (sejenis lada), Thanatos. Dahulu di benua Xenia, di sebuah desa kecil dimana anak-anak di daratan Silver bermain, seorang anak berambut merah akan memimpin anak-anak yang lainnya dan berperan sebagai jendral mereka. Tak lama setelah itu ia menarik perhatian dari Silver Knight, dan diterima sebagai murid. Anehnya, daratan Silver terpisah dari benua Xenia. Ketika Grand Chase mengejar Kaze'aze dan sampai di tempat asal para Silver Knight, mereka menemukan keteguhan Silver Knight bersama Jin. Job dan Skill Basic Job, Fighter = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"| Fighter |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Gauntlet |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Serangan utama Jin berdasar dari teknik dasar memukul dan menendang. Ia menggabungkan kecepatan dan kekuatan destruktif untuk menerjang musuh yang banyak. Serangan combo-nya yang hebat dengan jangkauan yang luas dapat dengan mudah mencapai titik yang luas dan menyerang balik dengan cepat. Dengan kemampuan meditasinya yang perlahan, Jin mampu memanfaatkan Chi-nya untuk menambahkan serangannya dengan kekuatan yang destruktif. Bar Burning Skill dapat membuat Jin menggunakan kemampuan khusus. Setelah bar tersebut diisi, serangan yang dikeluarkan pun juga memberi damage yang lebih besar. |- !colspan="2"|Skill Tree ! |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | Dragon Upper Cut !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Jin memukul tanah lalu menghajar lawan dengan uppercut (3x Hit). |- ! White Flower Technique !2 MP Bar !Jin melepaskan pukulan yang diikuti dengan ledakan besar(7x Hit + Knockup). |- ! Fist of 10,000 Hells !3 MP Bar !Jin memukul kedepan lalu diikuti dengan ledakan dari belakang (8x Hit + Knockup). |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Burning Skill |- ! Burning Dragon Uppercut !1 MP Bar !Jin memukul tanah lalu menghajar lawan dengan uppercut (4x Hit). |- ! Burning White Flower Palm !2 MP Bar !Jin melepaskan beberapa pukulan lalu diakhiri dengan pukulan terakhir yang mendorong lawan (5x Hit). |- ! Burning Fist of 10,000 Hells !3 MP Bar !Jin menciptakan sebuah lingkaran berisi tenaga dalam lalu melepaskannya kearah depan (8x Hit). |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Special Skill |- ! Flash of Light !4 MP Bar !Jin melakukan zig-zag keatas lalu memukul tanah diikuti dengan ledakan, Jin akan berada dalam burning mode selama 15 detik. |- |-| 1st Job, Champion = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"| Champion |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Tonfa |- !colspan="3" align="left"| Champion menggunakan Tonfa untuk memperluas teknik-teknik serangan jarak dekat yang destruktif milik Fighter. Champion unggul menggunakan rangkaian combo yang panjang dan serangan yang cepat untuk mengalahkan musuh-musuhnya. Kekuatan Champion berasal dari kemampuannya bergerak cepat dalam menghindari banyak serangan. Dengan kelincahannya yang tinggi, Champion mampu bermanuver dengan cepat di sekitar musuh sambil menahannya. Semua musuh yang terjebak dalam gerakan berputar-putar Champion dapat dengan mudah merasa panik sehingga akan merasa kehilangan keberadaan sang Champion. Semua ini memberi Champion banyak waktu untuk menyerang dan cepat-cepat mengamankan diri. Tonfa adalah senjata yang cocok untuk pertarungan jarak dekat dan cepat. Meski senjata tersebut kecil, mereka tidaklah lemah karena digabungkan dengan kekuatan dari pukulan Jin. |- !colspan="2" |Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | True Strike Dragon Tail !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |The Shisa performs a four hit kick attack in a row. (4x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Power Rising !2 MP Bar !The Shisa attacks sliding with two hits followed by a tornado launcher. (4x Hit + Knockup) |- ! The Glow! !3 MP Bar !The Shisa unleashes his fury while delivering numerous multi-hit explosions followed by a slide and a small burst of chi. (5x Hit + Knockup + 2x Hit + Knockback) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Burning Skill |- ! Burning True Strike Dragon Tail !1 MP Bar !Adds a fifth hit to the combo, but strangely sacrifices speed and movemental processes. Interestingly, the damage is no bigger. (5x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Burning Power Rising !2 MP Bar !The improved Power Rising uses numerous multi-hit combos before casting the tornado. (5x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Burning The Glow! !3 MP Bar !While increasing the damage of this skill, the last hit changes to a charging dash followed by an aura explosion. (6x Hit + 2x Hit + Knockback) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Special Skill |- ! Total Smash !4 MP Bar !Jin launches a large ball of Chi that draws in enemies and deals damage over time. |- |-| 2nd Job, Asura = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"| Asura |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Chammagon |- !colspan="3" align="left"| The ancient Asura were deities invoked by warriors while they meditated to soothe the violence within. These same gods were also called upon to push the ancient warriors' violent attacks to new levels of power. Though neither divine nor immortal, he who was called the "Asura" was an accomplished fighter, a lion protecting the gods. Having willingly chosen the trial of defending the cruel, yet righteous gods while preserving peace and virtue in all the land neither gods nor humans could find fault with him. The last Asura sensed the gathering malignant forces and summoned the most distinguished warriors to bestow upon them his divine teachings to aid them in the coming maelstrom. His efforts were in vain, however, for the warriors had neither the strength of body nor the strength of mind to absorb his teachings. Those who did not die went mad. Having been defeated by the Ascendant God, Asura prepared to meet his end. He announced his final holy edict and commanded that once a great warrior was found he should inherit the title of "Asura." Jin, having heeded the late Asura's call, took on the rigorous test of improving his mind and his fighting skills. Upon receiving the Asura's weapon, the Chammagon, and the divine teachings, Jin became the Asura: the Divine Warrior. With its light weight and long reach the Chammagon is a highly efficient weapon that allows for speedy combos and thrusts, allowing one to attack enemies from a safe distance. Currently, Jin compensates for his close range fighting, a rather weak point, with his quick moves and dodges. However, Asura not only possesses speed and long range fighting abilities, he also has a variety of attacks and evasive moves all stemming from his combo attacks. The combination of the Burning Skill and the Chammagon gives Asura a special quality that allows for enhanced destructive power combined with restraint. The Chammagon can be unequipped and foes small and large can be fought with fists. However, fighting with one’s bare hands is less powerful than fighting with the Chammagon, therefore fighting an enemy with high defense or high attack with the Chammagon is much more effective. |- !colspan="2" |Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | Asura Strike !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |The Asura swings the Chamma twice to gain power for an upward strike that sends enemies into the air. (2x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Asura Slicer !2 MP Bar !The Asura flips twice, striking his Chamma down with each rotation, ending in a final heavy strike. (3x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Asura Yang !3 MP Bar !The Asura spins his Chamma in a windmill flurry that strikes multiple times before he plants his Chamma, flies into the air, and comes charging back down to earth with destructive force. (5x Hit + 1x Hit + Knockup + 4x Hit + Knockdown) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Burning Skill |- ! Burning Asura Strike !1 MP Bar !Simply adds two more strikes in the middle. (4x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Burning Asura Slicer !2 MP Bar !Performs a multi-hit swing before slamming down. |- ! Burning Asura Yang !3 MP Bar !The Asura rises diagonally instead of vertically. There are no damage increases, yet there are damage alterations. (5x Hit + 2x Hit + Knockup + 3x Hit + Knockdown) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Fighter Skill |- ! Howls of the Rising Sun !1 MP Bar !The Asura version of Dragon Uppercut. He will do a small tornado attack before fisting upwards. (5x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Special Skill |- ! Skyfall !4 MP Bar !Jin flings his Chamma into the air, leaping after it before smashing it into the ground. Lotus flowers made of chi are created in Jin's vicinity and underneath all enemies in the map, causing knockup and dealing damage. |- |-| 3rd Job, Emperor = {|cellspacing="0" cellpadding="2" border="1" align="center" width="100%" !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"| Emperor |- !colspan="2"|Weapon !Vajra |- !colspan="3" align="left"| There once existed in Silver Land an elite group of warriors who managed to transcend the limitations of most warriors through long and hard training. Warriors able to achieve this heightened state of consciousness were called Emperor. Warriors like the traitor, Victor. Together with the Grand Chase, Jin defeated Victor, who had once been Jin's master, at his castle. Victor had long ago betrayed the Silver Knights to become the Supreme Leader of the Black Knights. Once Victor was weakened he retreated within his castle and as they pursued him, the Grand Chase could feel a strange energy emanating from within the castle. Finding the source of this energy, the Grand Chase discovered that it was coming from a set of powerful weapons called Vajra, weapons used by the Emperor. It was said that Victor had been training to become a Emperor, but having been seduced by the evil he could inflict as a Emperor, he failed to achieve enlightenment and in his failure hid the Vajra away. Realizing his own weakness against Victor, Jin took up the Vajra, and summoning all the strength in his heart, fought valiantly and with renewed vigor against Victor, achieved enlightenment and saved his friends. Like the Fighter, the Vajra wielding Emperor is also adept at close quarter combat. Luckily, this shortcoming is more than compensated by the Emperor's more intense Burning mode and evasive moves as well as his strengthened Chi. Charging his Chi while performing one of Emperor's specials will produce even greater results. Emperor can also change his stance, a skill unique to this job, allowing for continuous combos and a wide display of excellent offensive and defensive techniques. |- !colspan="2" |Skill Tree !- |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Skill |- !width="15%" | Striking Snake Onslaught !width="10%" |1 MP Bar !width="75%" |Jin quickly charges at the enemy with a powerful roundhouse kick and a final foot slam, smashing the enemy's face to the ground. (2x Hit + Knockup) |- ! Destroyer of Heaven !2 MP Bar !Jin charges at enemies and cuts the enemy. Enemies are stunned by the movement while being struck by a delayed Chi explosion. (1x Hit + 8x Hit + Knockup) |- ! White Monkey Technique !3 MP Bar !Jin pulls in enemies with a massive orb of Chi energy before it violently exploding outwards. (8x Hit + Suction + 7x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Burning Skill |- ! Burning Striking Snake Onslaught !1 MP Bar !Adds a second roundhouse kick. (3x Hit) |- ! Burning Destroyer of Heaven !2 MP Bar !An enhanced Destroyer of Heaven. It comes in 4 phases, utilizing a Just Frame command. First hit will rush forward with no-delay Chi Explosions. (4x Hit + Knockup) Second hit will rush backward. (4x Hit + Knockup) Third hit will utilize 3 simple fist attacks similar to the Fighter's Burning White Flower Technique. (3x Hit) Fourth and last hit will create a powerful explosion. (2x Hit + Knockdown) |- ! Burning White Monkey Technique !3 MP Bar !Increases the suction ability while creating a more deadly explosion. (18x Hit + Suction Ability + 6x Hit + Knockup) |- !colspan="3" style="color: black; background: #FFA5A5;"|Special Skill |- ! Fists of Heaven & Earth !4 MP Bar !Jin gains a 20 second buff that changes his normal and jump attacks to launch balls of Chi at his enemies. Every third hit explodes and knocks down the target. His stance and rapidly hitting Z fires a horizontal beam. Jin is unable to use skills for the duration of the buff. |- Category:Jin Category:MP Category:Character